Stewie Griffin: The Wall Part X
by IntheFlesh1997
Summary: Steiwe has become overdosed on drugs, so he cant go to the show.


After stewie found out this his father was not on board the ship, and after looking for him for about three hours, and after all the soliders have found there families stewie just stood in the middle of the dock while listening to drums coming from the middle of nowhere. After about 5 minutes of hearing drums, stewie started hearing the trumpets for bring the boys back home.

**(Playing Bring The Boys Back Home).**

A group of Kids dressed up in solider costumes come in, drumming and playing the trumpets.

Everybody (execpt stewie): Bring the boys back home. Bring the boys back home. Don't leave the children on there own no, no. Bring the boys back home.

**"Anzio battlefield 1945 (end of World War II)". **

**"All the remaining soliders are seen smoking and leaning up against there bunkers"**.

Everybody (except stewie): Bring the boys back home. Don't leave the children on there own no, no.

**"Soliders": **Bring the boys back home.

Stewie walks over to a chair were the movie dambusters was playing and sits down.

**Teacher: **Wrong do it again.

**Roadie: **Your wrong.

**Teacher: **Do it again.

**Roadie: **Your wrong.

**" Park Barrington Hotel room #410 ".**

Stewie is seen sleeping comfortably in his chair, while his rock and roll manager was knocking down the door.

The door is eventually been knocked down by his rock and roll manager.

**(Playing Comfortably Numb).**

**Stewies friend: **Stay there ni*er, stay there boy.

**Brian: **Fuck me. He's gone completely around the bleeding twist, you vicious bastard you never did like me now did ya.

Stewie's rock and roll manager, Park Barrington Hotel manager, 2nd hotel manager and paramedics came in to make stewie feel better to go to the show.

Stewie: hello. Is there anybody in there. Just nod if you can hear me. Is there anyone at home. Come on now. I hear your feeling down. Well I can ease your pain, and get you on your feet again. Relax, I'll need some information first. Just the basic facts. Can you show me where it hurts.

**Brian: **The boys an asthmatic.

**Hotel manager: **Asthmatic.

**"Younger Stewie is seen running across a grass field to save a rat that was shot".**

Brian: There is no pain. You are receding. A distance ship smoke on the horizon. You are only coming through in waves. Your lips move but I can't hear what your saying. When I was a child I had a fever. My hands felt just like two balloons.

**" The griffins home 1957"**

**Brian: **Now I caught that feeling once again. I can't explain, you will not understand this is not how I am. I have become comfortably numb.

" stewie starts having a tough dream of his mother and father, then stewie in bed sick being checked out by his doctor".

**Brian: **I have become comfortably numb.

**"A paramedic is about to get ready to inject stewie with drugs to make him feel better".**

**Stewie: **Ok. Just a little pin prick. **"Shot ding". ** There'll be no more. **"Stewie screams". ** But you may feel a little sick. Can you stand up. I do believe it's working, good. That will keep you going through the show. Come on it's time to go.

**Brian: **There's he coming around, how do you feel.

**Brian: **There is no pain, you are receding. A distance ship smoke on the horizon. You are only coming through in waves. Your lips move, but I can't hear what your saying. When I was a child, I caught a fleeting glimpse. Out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look but it was gone. I cannot put my finger on it now, the child has grown, the dream is gone. I have become comfortably numb.

**"Anzio battlefield 1945 (After the war)", Stewies teacher walks by with an anger face on, then stewies doctor with an anger face, then a bunch of other World War II soliders".**

Brian, stewies friend clean him up and start to carry him out to his limousine. While walking him down to his limo stewie was screaming in pain, while his skin turned into worms. (Probably cause he was just going through a drug overdose). Stewie was thrown in the back of his 1976 Cadillac Fleetwood 75, as stewies limo speeded off. While in his limo stewie was screaming while tearing away through his disguise to reveal his normal self.


End file.
